


Good Mornings

by mr_mystery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mystery/pseuds/mr_mystery
Summary: Hanzo wasn't planning on doing anything special for his birthday. McCree, being McCree, wasn't having it. Hanzo's too special, dammit.





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a close friend of mine, since her birthday was yesterday.  
> Happy birthday hon!! I hope you like it. <3

The sun was warm on Hanzo's face when he opened his eyes. Aprils in Gibraltar were always warm, but today seemed especially so.

He rolled over, expecting to feel the warm, solid body of muscle beside him, and he grunted in irritation when he realized no one was there. McCree must've already woken up.

Hanzo sat up, yawning, and pulled his hair back into a messy, high ponytail. He stretched his arms out and felt many of his joints pop, the sound unnerving but the sensation relieving. He went to check his datapad to see the time when a voice began to speak from nowhere yet everywhere all at once.

"Happy birthday, Agent Hanzo."

Shit. That's right. It was his birthday.

Hanzo grunted out a tired "thank you" before checking the time. 9:32 AM. He hadn't slept this late in years. Granted, he was up late last night with Jesse, but...

The archer let himself get lost in his thoughts for a moment, staring out towards the window that overlooked the Sea of Gibraltar. The waves were sparkling in the sun, and were a bit blinding if the reflection of the waves hit your eyes wrong. The colour was Hanzo's favorite as well -- a deep blue, that at night looked as dark as the sky itself. Hanzo could hear the rolling of the waves, and it easily lulled him into another sleepy stupor.

Hanzo kept staring out the window, until the soft _whoosh_ of the door opening pulled him from his thoughts. Immediately, the smell of food began to waft over, and he looked to the doorway and blushed a little bit.

"G'mornin', sweetpea," McCree greeted with a smile, carrying two bowls and a mug in his arms. He approached the bed and set the bowls down precariously before handing Hanzo the mug, which was steaming and warm.

"Gyokuro?" Hanzo asked upon taking a drink, as McCree nodded and kissed his forehead. Hanzo stared down at the jade-coloured tea for a moment before looking at his lover, stunned. "How did you get this?"

"I ordered it a few weeks ago. I knew ya liked it, so I thought I'd order some for today. I got more of it in case ya want to make some yourself," he explained as Hanzo set the mug down on the beside table and lifted up one of the two bowls in it's wake. McCree sat down on the foot of the bed as Hanzo crossed his legs beneath the blanket.

"You made me miso?"

"Yup. It's got seaweed, green onion, fish, 'n mushrooms."

Hanzo stared down at the bowl before smiling, lifting the bowl to his lips and taking a drink. Once he pulled the bowl away from his mouth he stared at McCree, smiling warmer. "This is amazing! Jesse, when did you learn to make this?"

"Trial 'n error, sweetpea. Genji, Hana, 'n Lena've been my test subjects."

Hanzo set the bowl down in his lap and hugged McCree, his arms wrapped tight around his midsection, and he held the hug for a long moment before pulling back and kissing him. "Thank you, my angel. This means so much to me."

"Happy birthday, mi corazón."


End file.
